HVAC systems often need to be able to operate in varying environmental conditions. Present HVAC systems operate ineffectively or not at all when an establishment has a cooling demand in conditions where the ambient environmental temperature is also relatively cool. Thus, methods and systems are needed for HVAC systems cool effectively in low ambient temperature conditions.